Field
The present disclosure relates to the fields of medicine and chemistry. More particularly, the present disclosure relates one or more methods of obtaining N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(1-methylpiperidin-4-yl)-N′-(4-(2-methylpropyloxy)-phenylmethyl) carbamide, its tartrate salt, and polymorphs, intermediates and syntheses and uses thereof.
Description of the Related Art
N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(1-methylpiperidin-4-yl)-N′ -(4-(2-methylpropyloxy)-phenylmethyl)carbamide, also known as pimavanserin, is described in WO 2004/064738, WO 2006/037043, WO 2007/124136 and WO 2008/144326, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. These publications describe routes to prepare pimavanserin. Although the routes described are sufficient to produce pimavanserin, there may be other routes providing other opportunities.